


a day in the dorms

by littlebabykoala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cock Warming, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebabykoala/pseuds/littlebabykoala
Summary: its another day in the 127 dorms and everything seems fine and well. only it isnt really.orwhere Mark Lee is not as absolutely fully capable as everyone thinks he is, and crashes and burns.Fortunately for him, the members are there to help him through it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	a day in the dorms

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, let's pretend 127 live in one dorm together, I know they are divided into the 5th and 10th floor now, but for the sake of the story they live together ~~ enjoy
> 
> (p.s. I promise you, it's not that deep and it's not as angsty as it may sound, there isn't even any angst there)

It’s not every day that Mark gets like this. It’s not uncommon, however, stuck between tight schedules and multiple comebacks, Mark’s bound to crash and burn on some days. It's happened enough times that the members know the signs by heart and can see it coming before Mark himself does. Fortunately for him, they have found the best way to deal with an ansty Mark a long time ago. Unfortunately, no one is currently in the dorms to help him out. After a long comeback, they were finally given a two-week break. Mark knew it was coming, he just didn’t know when. 

  
  


It's a little past noon, no one has come back, and the need to have something fill his hole has become more than just an itch. Mark should’ve known better. He knew the signs were there, from the moment he woke up feeling restless and uneasy despite a good night’s sleep, to breakfast when he couldn’t stop bouncing his leg despite Yuta’s morning glare. And when he couldn’t stop fidgeting when he bid the members goodbye when they chose to go out. He knew it was coming, and he knew he should’ve asked one of the members to stay with him, they wouldn’t mind. They’d love to help him out. Mark knew this, but he also knew he was absolutely fully capable. And when he couldn’t stop moving to focus on his movie, he gave up ignoring it and reckoned none of the members are coming back any time soon.

  
  


15 minutes later, he lays on his bed, legs spread wide open, lube dripping down his ass, and 2 fingers stretching himself. The squelching sound the lube made was obscene to Mark’s ears, every thrust of his fingers felt so good. Mark spread his fingers a few more times before grabbing the bottle of lube and the plug abandoned by his hip. Mark quickly covered the plug with lube before nuzzling the tip of the lube at his entrance, pouring in more lube inside of him. It felt so wet. So filthy. He loved it. Loved every second of it. He teased himself a bit, conflicted between wanting the feeling to last and wanting to cum fast, he circled his leaking entrance with the tip of the plug a few times. Barely slipping the plug in before pulling it back out. Getting impatient, Mark quickly thrust the plug in, a breathless moan escaping his bitten lips, back arching at the extra stretch the plug gives.

  
  


Mark grabbed the heart-shape base, pulling it out a little before thrusting it back in, quickly gaining a comfortable rhythm. Angling his hand just right so that it hits his prostate just right. He arched his back, clawing at the sheets trying to find purchase as he pressed the plug in deeper. Mark quickly feels the familiar feeling creeping up, hand going down to stroke at his cock, bringing him even closer to the edge. It only took him a few more strokes to come, back arched and mouth open in a silent scream, covering his hand in the white substance. 

  
  


Clenching and unclenching around the plug, Mark gasped for air as he started to come down from his high. But when the high came down, he was left feeling even more unsatisfied and needier than before. Groaning, he grabbed his abandoned shirt and wiped away any excess substance from his skin. He put on out a pair of boxers and a random (Johnny's) oversized hoodie, ending just a few inches below the hem of his boxers. Mark quickly made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink after tossing his dirtied shirt into the hamper on his way out.

  
  


Mark was sipping his warm milk, sitting on the countertop when the front door opened and closed. He stopped drinking, his glass held tightly in his small hands when a voice called out.

  
  


" Mark? "

  
  


Is that? That sounded like— " Doyoung hyung? "

  
  


" Yeah, it's me. Where are you? " Doyoung called back from the living room. " Kitchen. " 

  
  


Mark released a breath, one he didn't notice he held. His hyung is back, that means- 

  
  


" There you are, we were worried. We tried calling you several times but you didn't pick up. Are you okay? Did you eat? " Having his hyung here, fretting about him, caring for him made Mark blush, it made him feel small and soft and safe.

  
  


" 'M sorry hyung, didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay. Sorry, you had to leave early because of me. " Mark fidgeted in his place, clutching his glass close to him. Luckily, Doyoung noticed and hurried close to put his glass to the side before holding Mark's face in his hands, looking into the younger's eyes before he shies away and hid his face in Doyoung's neck, wrapping his arms around Doyoung's waist. 

  
  


Doyoung's eyes soften at this, holding the boy close to him, rocking side to side in a calming manner. " Oh baby, why didn't you tell us? You could've called any of us, you know we would've come right away. "

  
  


" Didn't want to disturb you, wanted to let you have fun and enjoy your break. "

  
  


" Nonsense. You wouldn't be disturbing anyone. I was gonna go back early anyway, thought I'd check up on you and invite you to Netflix & Chill with me. We love you Markie, and we'd love to help you out, yeah? C'mon, finish your milk and let hyungie take care of you, yeah. " 

  
  


Mark nodded slowly and finished his milk as Doyoung asked him to. He watched wordlessly as Doyoung briefly rinsed his glass, and took two bottles of water from the fridge out of the kitchen. After a while, he returned, picked Mark up, and brought him to the living room, where the Netflix home page was on the tv screen and two bottles of water were on the table. Doyoung sat down on the couch with Mark on his lap. He grabbed the remote and lowered the tv volume, then turned his attention back to Mark, who has started to become slightly more fidgety.

  
  


" Do you have the lube with you baby? " Mark fished for the lube between the couch cushions before shyly shaking his head and mumbling something, voice too low for Doyoung to catch on. " What was that sweetheart? Can you repeat what you said? "

  
  


" No need, 'm still wet. " Flushing a bright red as Doyoung raised an eyebrow at him and patted his ass lightly, watching as Mark stood in front of him, clad in nothing but a (Johnny's) oversized hoodie and a pair of boxers. 

  
  


Doyoung looked up at him, hands finding purchase on Mark's waist underneath the hoodie. And when Mark looked away, he tapped Mark's wait with a finger, " Eyes on me baby boy. " Slowly Doyoung pulled Mark’s boxers down. Hands immediately went to massage his ass, guiding the younger back to his lap. 

  
  


Doyoung softened as Mark brought a sweater paw up to his pink lips. He took his hand away before Mark can start biting on it, leaned forward and caught Mark's soft plush lips in a kiss. Licking his bottom lip, before mumbling praises. " You're so pretty, baby. So so pretty. So perfect too. " Mark whimpered as Doyoung's hand slowly went to his plugged hole. Gasping out a  _ hyung  _ as his fingers caught on the heart-shaped gem on the bottom. 

  
  


" A plug? It's not one of your smaller ones either. Couldn't you wait for one of us to come home? " Mark knew that tone. It was condescending and slightly mocking. It made him feel embarrassed and small. He loved it. " Stop whining, look at me. Answer me. " 

  
  


Mark didn't even notice he had his eyes closed, or that he was whining. " Hurts. C-couldn't wait for hyungie, needed something to f-fill me. " Biting down his lips to prevent any sounds from escaping. Doyoung played with the plug for a bit, pushing and pulling and twisting it for a bit, just to listen to Mark moan and pant softly. After a while, Mark started to whine and moan louder against his ear. Begging for his cock instead

  
  


" Hyungie, please. Need- need you. Need your cock, please hyungie. " 

  
  


Doyoung chuckled, kissing the whimper that came when he pulled the plug out and thrusting two fingers in. He swallowed the cries that followed after, quickly shushing Mark when he started to thrash and babble as much as he can still on Doyoung's lap with an arm wrapped around his waist.

  
  


" No, no hyungie, no. Wan- want your cock, hyungie please. 'M ready, hyungie please. "

  
  


" I know baby, I know. My pretty boy, I'm sorry. Hyungie's sorry, I know you waited a long time didn't you? Such a good boy, waiting so patiently for hyungie's cock. It'll be quick yeah? I just need to make sure you're ready and wet enough for me. Be a good boy for hyungie and wait a little longer, okay? You can do that can't you? " Doyoung praised the boy, trying to distract him with kisses as he made quick work of stretching him some more before deeming him ready and coating his dick with lube.

  
  


He lined cock with Mark's hole, the tip pressing into him. Fuck he wanted nothing more than to be inside Mark now, but he knew better. He knew nothing good would come out when Mark was like this. Too whiny, too needy, too out of it. Fortunately, this has only happened a handful of times, during the start of it all when no one knew what to do and when he has been ignoring his needs for too long. It's too risky when he's like this, he'll cry and beg for it but won't safeword when it's become too much. Too focused on pleasing and being a good boy. 

  
  


Mark's eyes were hazy and distant, face flushed red, cupping Mark's face with his clean hand and softly caressing his waist with the other, Doyoung started to softly calm the boy down. 

  
  


" Shh baby shh. I know, I know. C'mon baby, look at me. Come back to me, baby. C'mon, come back to hyungie. "

  
  


Slowly but surely, the glaze in Mark's eyes started to disappear, replaced by the usual shine he always has.  _ Coochie eyes,  _ they call it. 

  
  


" There you go sweetheart, I knew you could do it. Do you need a minute? " With the fog cleared up from his mind, Mark could finally think clearly for the first time since they started, though his tongue still felt heavy in his mouth.

  
  


" Hyung."

  
  


" Hi, kitten. You okay? "

  
  


" Mhm. "

  
  


" Do you still want to continue baby? " 

  
  


"Yes, please. "

  
  


" So polite, such a good boy. Okay baby, you ready? "

  
  


Bringing his head to lay on Doyoung's shoulder, Mark nodded before mouthing at his neck. 

  
  


" I'll push in okay baby. " Despite the warning, Mark still gasped when Doyoung finally pushed in. The slide was smooth, thanks to the excessive stretching and lube. It felt endless to Mark, sighing when his ass finally met with Doyoung's thighs. He clenched around his dick experimentally, relief flooded his body as Doyoung slightly tightened his grip on Mark's waist. Finally, he was full of cock. Just like that, his nerves calmed down and his body sagged against Doyoung's chest. 

  
  


" Hyung, fuck me please? "  _ Softly. _ Despite the small voice, Doyoung didn't miss a word, nor did he miss the unsaid word. Doyoung only hummed against his temple and mumbled a small  _ of course, baby. _

  
  


Grinding his hips up a little, Doyoung lifted Mark a bit and started to thrust into him softly, relishing in every little noise he made. Every moan, every gasp, every whimper so small yet so loud in the empty dorms. 

  
  


" So tight and warm kitten. So good for me. So pretty too. The prettiest. The best boy. " Doyoung rained Mark with praises, kissing his swollen lips and scrunched up face, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Doyoung knew the younger was close, his whines were getting higher and moans a little more breathless. " Are you close baby? Hm? You can come, come for me, baby. Let go for hyung. " 

  
  


Clenching tight on Doyoung's cock, Mark whined against his neck and left little love bites all over it as he came, spurting out onto Doyoung's grey shirt. Whimpering a bit as Doyoung continued to thrust into Mark even after he came, hips stuttering and falling out of rhythm. 

  
  


" A little bit more baby, hyungie's almost there. Just like that, good boy. " Wanting to help his hyung come, using what's left of his strength, Mark clenched tight onto his dick and felt as Doyoung tensed and released inside of him. 

  
  


They stayed on the couch even after their high, with Mark's head on Doyoung's now bare shoulder, his shirt thrown to the side after using it to clean both of them as much as he could, and hands tracing random patterns on his chest. With Doyoung's arms around Mark and his dick still in his ass, he pressed his lips against Mark's temple. " You okay baby? " 

  
  


" Thank you hyung. " Mark hummed, sighing softly into the column of Doyoung's neck, kissing it softly. He looked up at Doyoung, eyes drooping, voice laced with sleep, and a slight pout on his slips. " Stay? " 

  
  


_ Cute. _

  
  


Doyoung smiled and pressed a loving kiss against Mark's forehead, " Of course, baby. "

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo so first of all, thank you for reading this. i hope y'all enjoyed it. Unfortunately there isnt much domark fics so here's my contribution :D 
> 
> Second of all, im sorry if there were any mistakes that i made, this is my first time writing in almost 2 and a half years now, so i admit this isn't the very best. Not to mention this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be kind to mee
> 
> That being said, i hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed making it, any comments and/or kudos would be highly appreciated ~~ thank you all, stay safe and stay healthy.


End file.
